Ranma's Painful Journey
by JohnStang
Summary: The story starts with a Sixth Wedding Disaster and spirals out of control from there. AU OOC Warning: Character Death
1. Ch 1 The Sixth Wedding

Ch 1 The Sixth Wedding

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Ranma ½ or any character's connected. However I do own my oc's.

**Pure Authors Notes and Summary**

When I first started this story, it was originally supposed to be an alternate reality story of my take of how Ranma adopted the disguise of Yoiko Hibiki. But, as with most my stories, the story started to write itself and now it is completely different than my original idea. I had to name it something so I came up with something I thought was most logical. Anyways I hope you like. It is rather dark though.

* * *

On a very bright shiny day a very special ceremony was taking place on the Kuno family estate. "We are gathered here today to join this couple, Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo, in Holy Matrimony…"

This ceremony was not taking place as any kind of trick at all but of the wishes of both Ranma and Akane. They have finally admitted their love for each other. The father's could not be any happier even if they did not have anything to with it past forcing the engagement upon them.

As for it taking on the Kuno Estate, well Tatewaki witnessed Ranma proposing to Akane. A tremendous fight took place in which neither one gave or gained ground. Akane finally entered the fight and put a stop to it. This time she was deadly serious as she never was before. Tatewaki never saw such hatred coming out of her pure eyes before and it directed towards him. This shocked him so much it truly showed him she was lost to him forever and to make matters worse she made it clear she would not tolerate any revenge against Ranma from him.

Reluctantly, Tatewaki realized Akane will never be with him for she loves Ranma with all her heart. He was aware of their trouble getting married due to the chaos that surrounded Ranma's life. As a wedding present to Akane he offered the safe haven of his estate for the wedding ceremony and reception afterwards.

They both blurted out Kadachi at the exact same time. With a sad expression he told them he had to have her committed to an Asylum for the Mentally Impaired. Her insane antics even threatened her at one point. For her own protection against herself she needed to be committed to get the necessary help she needed. Kadachi's prognosis was not good for she truly did not believe she needed help. Suffice to say Kadachi was not getting out any time soon.

Akane and Ranma felt sorry for Tatewaki for they knew he cared for his sister deeply. He after all put up with her antics over the years. Kuno has surprised everyone by even protecting her from reprisals after it was proven she harmed him deliberately.

With that problem out of the way Akane and Ranma privately discussed Tatewaki's offer. It took time but they decided to accept his generosity. Now as Ranma gazed upon Akane at the altar he was very glad they did. This day has been truly magical and best yet crazy free.

"Ranma, do you take this woman, Akane Tendo, to be your wedded wife. Will you cherish her forever, protect her from all sorts of chaos, rescue her when she needs it, never betray her trust, and always be truthful to her throughout eternity?"

When the minister asked this of Ranma, Ranma got so nervous he visibly started to sweat. He barely got the words "I do with all my heart" out.

Ranma had opted not to write his own vow but instead had managed to write down what he wished the Minister to ask of him. Because the words he used were acceptable they allowed it. However Akane chosen to write her own or rather opted to wing it based upon her mode at the time.

"Ranma, when I first met you, you were in your girl form. I wanted to be friends forever with you. That has never changed. When I saw you in your boy form for the first time I thought you were cute and well suited to be my boyfriend if you know what I mean." Everyone chuckled for the first time she saw the boy form was when she walked in on him as he got out of the bath tub fully nude. "I got angry so no one would suspect my true feelings of love for you. I instantly fell in love with you at first site. Since then I learned of your troubles of feminine modesty or rather your lack of it. Quite frankly you were lucky to have been one of the top martial artists in the world or surely you would have been raped by now. I vowed to teach you feminine modesty even if it killed you. Since then our relationship been one of fighting for you fought me tooth and nail over each little thing I tried to teach you."

"I have always loved you and will always love till the end of time. I vow to keep on taking care of you as I have the past few years with every fiber of my being. From this day forward I promise to always believe the best in you."

Ranma was stunned by the words that Akane just spoke to him. He had no idea she felt that deeply for him. Part of him was scarred but the rest of him was overjoyed.

The rest of the ceremony was just as beautiful. However that was about to change dramatically for they got to a crucial part that always seemed to caused hiccups. "Before I pronounce them as husband and wife, if someone can show just cause why they should not be bound in holy matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Ranma had always dreaded this point for it always spelled disaster in the five previous wedding disasters. This time he thought they were safe. Every conceivable block had been taken care beforehand.

Tatewaki was amazing enough his best man and Ukyo was Akane's maiden or honor. Kadachi was still locked up in the loony bin. They've found a way to reseal the master, Happosai, back up.

They found a loop hole in the whole Amazon kissing stuff. Seem if another male challenged Ranma for Shampoo's hand and won then he would be Shampoo's fiancé instead. With that in mind the fathers trained Mouse extensively as well having his eyes fixed. In the end it was easy for Mouse to defeat Ranma. However he was still not accepted since he was rejected once by Shampoo. That still was in affect but the defeat did release Ranma from all Amazon's Kisses included the Kiss of Death he received in his girl form.

Ranma relaxed visibly until his pigtail twitched in a very familiar and alarming way. "Uh no."

Akane glared at him thinking he was speaking up until she noticed the fear in his eyes. Softly the asked with concern on her face, "What's wrong, Ranma?"

He looked gently at her and answered, "I did not even give him much thought when we were scheming to get the others out of the crazy way. He has been lost for a while now that I gave him no thought."

"You do mean…" But Akane never got to finish her sentence.

"RANMA, PREPARE TO DIE!" screamed Ryoga who just appeared out of nowhere to challenge Ranma one more time. "I speak against this union. This jerk does not deserve Akane"

Now Ranma glared at Ryoga who incidentally behind them on the 'isle'. "And who does pork-butt? You? You've been lying to Akane for a long time and you know what I am sick of it. Will someone else show Akane what I cannot please?"

"Gladly," Soun said as he took the flowers arrangement out of one the vases at the end of the pew and used the water inside the vase to splash Ryoga. His curse was instantly activated as he turned into the pig P-chan.

A scornful Akane turned to Ranma with hatred in her eyes. "I hinted about this forever Akane. But you never seemed to consider a Jusenkyo curse. Even with the multitudes of cursed people coming out of the woodwork you still did not ever catch on. I even took to calling Ryoga pig-butt and P-chan whenever he was human. I constantly asked you why P-chan would get so lost all the time. You never would put two and two together to get four. Yu always said it was three instead."

Akane turned to P-chan/Ryoga. "UNLESS YOU WISH ME TO HAVE BARBECUED PORK FOR DINNER YOU BETTER MAKE YOURSELF LOST AND STAY LOST FOREVER." Needless to say Ryoga made a very quick retreat knowing Akane meant it not as a threat but a premonition.

Akane then decked the hell out of Ranma.

"Did you ever think I might have known deep down but chosen to live outwardly in denial? At first I was confused but after the third time P-chan got lost I had to admit the truth but by then it was too late. All those times he saw me changing thus seeing my naked body. All times he slept with me with his snout on my bosoms. And the worst of all was all the times he fondled me improperly but I overlooked for he was just a stupid pig."

"What was worse is that you knew Ranma yet I chose to ignore that fact too for some reason. I ignored the times you did not protect me from that true pervert. Oh you tried to make me see reason but you never came right out and tell me exactly what was going on. I knew about your oath to him. Damn it we were engaged and fiancé's protects each other from such harm no matter what. Our duty to each other trumps that stupid oath."

"We just swore an oath before all that was here to never betray the other ever again and always to be truthful to each other. However you could not live up to that oath above your oath to him. You could not tell me directly but asked another to do it instead. I can't trust you to put my needs above the needs of your own stupid view of what Honor is. I take back my vows and as far as I am concerned this wedding is hereby canceled."

Akane walked off leaving a very sad Saotome family as Soun told Genma they were no longer welcomed in his home and their things there will be thrown away.


	2. Ch 2 Genma's Goodbye

Ch 2 Genma's Goodbye

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ or any character's connected. However I do own my oc's.

A/N

I had mixed feelings over what is in this chapter. I'll explain more at the end notes

* * *

Ranma and his father walked to the Tendo house only to find the front gate firmly locked. Their belongings were in the garbage heap at the end of the block. Ranma looked up and saw Soun crying in the window. He knew then Soun finally realized the marriage was never going to take place and that there will never be a merging of the Tendo and Saotome school.

Soun, while sad for the evident lost of his friend, deep down was glad the engagement failed. Maybe it was for the best and maybe the 'anything goes' schools should disappear altogether, after all the art form was founded by a perverted thief in the first place.

Both Ranma and Genma quietly collected their belongings from the garbage and started to walk away to destination nowhere. Suddenly it began to rain. "Great just great. Now what are we supposed to do?" asked a very irritated red haired girl to a certain Panda.

The pair ran to a nearby underpass which they knew was not used very often for it was in the bad part of the Nerima prefecture. A gang of ruffians soon appeared. They took one look at Ranma in girl form and only saw their entertainment for the night. Normally Ranma would not have any trouble with them but this night she was weak mentally.

Genma noticed Ranma was not himself or at this moment not herself. He growled angrily trying to protect her. A fierce fight took place until three of them pulled out guns and proceeded to unload them into Genma's Panda body. Now in a death match the panda proceeded to kill them one by one. Ranma on the side knew her father would win but would not survive anyways.

In the morning, joggers came upon the gruesome scene and then noticed a familiar red haired girl sleeping next to a very lifeless panda with a pool of blood surrounding them. The authorities got the jiffs of the story from their investigation of the crime scene however when they tried to extract the red haired child away from her dead panda protector they found it was easier said than done. Ranma quite literally fought them with everything she had. Being a top martial artist Ranma was unmovable unless they wanted to risk serious harm to themselves.

A standoff took place between Ranma and the authorities until Ukyo showed up. She convinced them to leave Ranma to her. She approached Ranma who was still next to her dead father. "Ranma," she whispered.

Ranma looked up at her friend. The look on Ranma face horrified Ukyo. It was a mixture of pain and anguish. She had dried tears all over her face as well as dried flakes of blood all over her. Ukyo did not cringe though but instead held out her arms to offer Ranma the comfort only a true friend can offer.

Ranma rushed into her arms seeking the comfort none until now offered her. The Tendos was there but none offer Ranma comfort. Ukyo eyed them with contempt that made them cringe and walked away. One thing was for sure they were no longer welcome anywhere near her again nor her restaurant as well.

"Ukyo, Papa…" Ukyo eyed Ranma and realized his once great mind had snapped.

Dispirited, Ukyo thought of what to say to her friend who evidently was suffering. She knew sorry was not going to cut it. In truth, she barely tolerated Genma because of the way he chauvinistically raised Ranma. That all that was good he got cursed with the one curse that really could help him overcome the terrible way he was raised. Something told her that last night, though, the curse was anything good. From what she gathered from the authorities, Ranma came very close to suffering the most tragic fate any woman can suffer from a man. She escaped that only to pay with a very high price. Indeed none there save her knew how high a price her virtue had actually cost Ranma.

"I know Ranma, I know. Look I bet he would not have wanted you to give up on life. He raised you to never lose right. If you don't pull yourself together somehow you would have lost. Come Ranma, let's get you cleaned up."

Thankfully the restaurant was closed when they reached it. Ukyo lives in a small apartment above it. She simply left it closed deciding it better to take the loss of business so she can focus on Ranma. Slowly she began the long tedious process of getting Ranma cleaned up.

Fortunately she was not raped so they did not have to go to Dr. Tofu. Something told Ukyo they had better find another physician for Ranma soon. Although Dr. Tofu is practically the only physician in the Nerima district familiar with the Jusenkyo curse, his deep ties to the Tendo family would make going to

him very uncomfortable at times. Still Ranma trust him so maybe she should call him and see if he can come over to the restaurant instead to examine Ranma and make sure he is ok physically due to the trauma she suffered last night.

Ukyo had laid out some cloths she procured for Ranma a long time ago. She had to since the craziness of his life sometimes dictated he had to have three or four changes of clothes a day depending on the situation. Suffice to say Ranma had clothes stashes all over Nerima. When Ranma eyed the clothes laid out for her and the nearby tea kettle something inside cringed.

"Ucchan, if it is alright with you I prefer to stay in this form for a while longer and I want girl clothes instead of these." Ranma pointed to his usual black pants and red Chinese style silk shirt.

Now it was Ukyo's turn to cringe. Ranma never requested girl's clothes unless it was in an elaborate plot of some kind. This time she knew there was no plot of any kind. It was purely for the sake of feeling better. "Ranma, Are you sure?"

Ranma hugged Ukyo while crying, "I can't take being a guy right now. Guys don't cry. For some reason I can't stop on the inside. It's taking all that I am not to puke my guts out. I feel so helpless…" Ranma cried for a good five minutes before she could compose herself.

"Ok Ranma I understand," Ukyo said softly while cursing a certain dead panda. Ukyo was taught never to think ill of the dead but in this case she could not help it. Ranma was suffering more than he should because of his curse mixed in with the chauvinistic views of women his Father pushed on him while raising him. "However Ranma can we talk a few minutes about girl clothes choices?"

"Sure Ucchan, fire away"

"Well first answer me this, what do you consider proper girl attire?"

Ranma did not have to think about it long. "Long skirts in light fabrics with a lot of ruffles and all in pastels colors." This answer caused Ukyo to face-vault onto the floor. "What?" cried Ranma.

"How did you come up with that answer, Ranma?"

"Pops taught me shortly after I got the curse. He said if I was going to look like a girl then I should dress like one. After that I made sure to have hot water on hand often."

That would explain the twisted idea she has for girl fashion sense. "Ranma, instead of using that answer, try to remember what NORMAL girls you have seen since you have been back in Japan worn when they are relaxing. What do you see more of and less of?"

Ucchan eyed Ranma carefully as he went thru a variety of different silent emotions one at a time. First she saw her eyes went big in realization. She must have realized true women rarely dress like the way her Father had taught her. He must have taught her that so Ranma would have incentive to stay a guy. The next emotion Ranma displayed was anger that was justified. After anger however came sadness for she remembered the horrible fate her father suffered and that he was gone.

"So with my entire girl disguises, I was really standing out like a sore thumb?" Ukyo nodded affirmative. "Then what do you recommend then, Ucchan?"

KNOCK – KNOCK – KNOCK.

The knocking at the front door interrupted the conversation. Ukyo went down to see who it was since the sign clearly stated the restaurant was closed until. Residents of Nerima got used to absurd crazy things happening so they rarely pressed any issues when they saw such signs. The only one that does has direct business with the situation at hand.

Also in Nerima it pays to be extremely cautious so Ukyo grabbed her combat spatula and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Dr. Tofu. I am here to examine Ranma due to the last night's trauma." Ukyo let him in. The atmosphere was tense, a little too tense. After the exam, "Amazingly there is nothing wrong with Ranma physically however mentally he is a wreck and quite frankly not himself. The Ranma I know would not have any problem with those thugs last night. Genma by himself would not have any problems with those thugs last night. In fact both of you could have dispatched them easily without killing them. Ranma, can you tell me what made the difference in the tragedy last night?"

"I froze to the degree that left me wide open to extreme harm. Pop was only doing what he had to do to protect me. He never saw them pull out guns because he was concentrating on me. If I had not froze like that then he would have easily seen the guns and took care of them. Noncombatants have a responsibility too. I should have at least made sure I tried to get away. Instead I froze and allowed the hostels too close to me. It's my fault Pop got killed."

-SLAP-

Ukyo slapped the hell out Ranma. Ranma glared at her furiously. "I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that ever again, Ranma. Genma may have made bad choices in raising you but protecting you last night was the best thing he ever did. It showed how much he truly loved you. What happened last night was tragic but you are not the blame. No one is blaming you. Those idiots who attacked you are the ones to blame not you. You are the victim here. Do you think blaming the victim is the right thing to do?"

Dr. Tofu decided to interject, "While the victims are never the blame or ever at fault for such tragedies they tend to blame themselves anyways and must work on those feelings out themselves. Those around them can only be there for them in the meantime." Ukyo digested what Ono Tofu had said and felt ashamed. "This brings me to my last topic I want to discuss…"

"You can't be my doctor anymore for your strong connections to the Tendo family," declared Ranma.

"Well I do admit I thought that at first." The 'at first' part caused Ranma to look up. "However Kasumi had put her foot down forcefully. When Soun demanded I not be your doctor this morning she got in his face and said that if that was the case the rest of the Tendo family can cook and clean the house from then on. That woman started to act like the Kasumi I knew from a long time ago. I must say I like both aspects of her."

Ranma looked confused. Ukyo was equally confused. Ono had to clarify his verbalization. "Kasumi before her mother died was in the same class as I was. She always had a dream back then to be a top doctor so she could help people in any way she could. However she had to put her dreams aside when her mother died to keep her family together. When she did that I decided to be the doctor she could not be. I studied and studied I am the man you see today."

Ranma had to interject a thought. "Dr. Tofu, I know you to be a top martial artist. Although I never seen you practice it there are several indicators which give that away. How in the world did you balance the studies you did to be a doctor with the studies you did in the art?"

Dr Tofu got blushed. "Well to be honest, I always liked Kasumi. When I was little I convinced Soun to be my master in the art so I can be near Kasumi on a daily basis. It worked. I soon proved to have talent in the art as I became his star pupil. I sill practice the art but not as much as I used to. When Mrs. Tendo died, it was a difficult transition for all of us. Some dreams died and some dreams began to take fruit. That is what happens when tragedy strikes us. Back to the topic at hand though, Ranma – Kasumi flat out told them I was your doctor and that was that. I am also their doctor too. When you need my help use the side entrance. It will lead to a very private exam room I had never used before. That exam room from now on will be yours and yours alone. I will know when you are there and will make time for you. That way we can keep the interaction between you and the Tendos to a minimal."

Ranma looked very relieved. Ukyo and Ranma got up to walk the good doctor out. "I want to see you again in three days time for a follow-up exam Ranma." Ranma nodded.

Dr Tofu turned and faced Ranma. Suddenly the red haired girl was swept into his arms for a long warm hug. Ranma's pigtail started to rise but suddenly it cascaded down over her shoulder as she returned the hug. This hug she needed. "This is from Kasumi, Ranma." Ranma returned the hug.

After Dr Tofu left, Ukyo and Ranma returned to the conversation of fashion for the modern teen girl. That entailed a shopping trip.

* * *

A/N

I really do not like character deaths in any fiction. I like to say this story really wrote itself however I know that is a copout. I could have rewrote it and gone a different direction. I have been feeling down lately which my modes do affect my writing. I hope no one is too upset over Genma's death.


	3. Ch 3 Ryoga's Anger

Ch 3 Ryoga's Anger

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ or any character's connected. However I do own my oc's.

A/N

Well the thing is all this is really been one long story I was writing and now I am separating it into chapters to put on FF. So there will no longer be any before author notes. Instead I might give any end notes here and there to explain some things. Enjoy and please review afterwards.

* * *

Ranma dressed in the only clothes available to her at the time, the usual black mongo pants and red Chinese silk shirt, the left to go shopping with Ukyo. They headed toward the new Nerima Mall.

They never arrived to the mall for, "RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!" The look on Ryoga's face as he flew in the air toward her was not Ranma ever seen before but there was no mistaking the intention. Anyone who saw that facial expression would not mistake Ryoga's intention. He truly intended to kill Ranma. He was very serious more so than any other time.

Ranma gulped when he saw Ryoga's facial expression. She knew there was only one way to stop Ryoga this time. She would either let him kill her or she needed to kill him. Ranma knew this time was a true death match.

Ukyo, who was with Ranma, knew also that Ryoga was serious. Luckily she had her combat spatula. Using all her strength in a blow Ukyo was able to change Ryoga's trajectory so he would miss hitting Ranma. After hitting Ryoga, she looked at Ranma. The look on her face told Ukyo something was dreadfully wrong with Ranma; her fighting spirit was no longer there.

When Ryoga got up, he punched Ukyo so hard it sent her flying about fifty feet making her crash into a store window knocking her out cold. He had no malice toward Ukyo yet he could not let her interfere with his 'revenge'.

By this time Ranma had come to a little. However, she opted to run away instead of helping her friend. She was scared out of her wits. Using all the speed Ranma could muster she tried to get away from 'Porkbutt'.

There was no escape for Ranma. Ryoga for the first time ever proved to be faster than her. After catching up to her, he slammed his fist into her skull so hard she dropped like a sack of potatoes. Then Ryoga proceeded to beat the shit out of her. Each time his fist withdrew a streak of Ranma's blood followed it. Onlookers at first tried to rush to her aid but soon stopped in fear of getting some of what Ranma was getting. Soon they all left wishing they never had seen such horror taking place.

Ryoga was fixing to deliver the final blow, the death blow, when he suddenly got splashed with water. A male's hand picked up the angry black piglet. Suddenly his snout was facing the angry eyes of one Tatewaki Kuno.

"CAD! HOW DARE YOU HURT SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT?"

Tatewaki flung the piglet into the air and smashed it Baseball style with his boken. The hit was so great the boken broke in two. The piglet was sent flying to places unknown. Hopefully the bastard would be lost for a good while.

Ranma was barely conscious while these events were taking place. The last sight she saw before drifting into unconsciousness was Tatewaki over her saying, "My pigtailed gir…"

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

The first thing Ranma noticed when she was waking up was the darkness. She thought she was still asleep at first until the rising pain told her she was awake. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she was able to look around. She was in a bed of some kind not unlike those found in hospitals however this bed was much nicer. An IV drip was hooked up to her vein. She was about to rip it out but decided to leave it in.

Suddenly the door opened and DR Tofu walked in. "Ah you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck slammed into and ran me over a hundred times. Am I at your clinic," asked Ranma?

"No. You are at the Kuno estate quest house. Tatewaki had it converted into facility for your use while in your coma."

"Coma! How long was I out?"

"About two months," answered Dr Tofu.

"Ukyo?"

"Glass from the store window severely severed the muscles and several nerves in one of her arms. Even though she escaped with her life she will never have full capabilities in that arm for the rest of her life. Her ability in the art is equally hampered. Did you know she was a Shinobi too? Well due to the injury she can't be a Shinobi anymore. Because of this injury she failed in her mission in keeping you safe so the village she was from recalled her. She is gone, Ranma," declared Dr Tofu.

Ranma was flabbergasted to hear the news. He knew the village his father and him traveled thru that one time was a Shinobi village but she had no idea Ukyo was one of them. Now stuff she learned at that village was making sense. Ranma just wished she understood more about the chakra energy they went on about. Oh well the chi energy was more than enough for her.

"I hope she finds happiness." Ranma looked about the room the out the window towards the Kuno Pool. "You said this is not your clinic but the Kuno estate quest house. Why am I here instead?"

"Ryoga attacked the clinic twice while you where there trying to finish the job of killing you. Tatewaki, upon finding out, thought it would be safer for you here on the estate. Since we moved you here Ryoga had not been able to get anywhere near you."

Ranma remembered Tatewaki was the one that rescued her from Ryoga in the first place and blushed. "I… I… I… I need to talk with him immediately."

"I will inform him Ranma. Tatewaki had hired a nurse to take care of you while I am away. She will disconnect your IV in a short bit. I want to eat moderately light today to allow your stomach to get used to solid foods again. About your physical therapy I will allow Tatewaki explain that."

'Great' rumbled Ranma silently. 'He probably wish to use that time to grope his pigtailed goddess,' thought Ranma violently.

Dr Tofu left after saying his goodbyes. A moment later, Tatewaki Kuno entered the room. Before he had a chance to say anything Ranma went on a triad, "Listen Kuno. I appreciate you helping me out and all. However I will not put up with any pigtailed goddess crap. I wish you get it through your thick head that I am…"

"A guy named Ranma Saotome, cursed with turning into a girl with a mere splash of cold water. Yes I know," replied Tatewaki Kuno.

Ranma jaw dropped and her eyes went wide in shock. Suddenly she got very angry, "YOU KNOW! All the hell you put me in with that pigtailed goddess crap and calling me a vile sorcerer and you knew. Why I outa punch…"

"Alas I must apologize. I was living in a severe state of denial. You need to see things from my perspective however. First I will acknowledge the Kunos are not the sanest of families. We have the distinction of being one of the maddest families to ever serve the emperor as Samaria. This case however was over the top even in my family. You see we knew about your curse from the beginning almost. However I was very much attracted to your female side. I knew you were a guy so I went a little crazy trying not to think about the possibility of myself as maybe being gay in the process. I know in fact I am not. However I still was highly attracted to your female self and still am for that matter."

That earned Tatewaki a scowled look from Ranma who was in her female form at the time.

"I created the illusion of the freak in my mind to compensate. I overcame those delusions and hereby pledge never being to bother you that way again. I seek only to make up for all the pain I caused you over the years. I even gave up my infatuation for you and Akane both. I am truly sorry Ranma-san."

Ranma thought what Tatewaki just said, "Let me get this straight. My curse made you doubt your sexuality so much you made up those delusions."

Tatewaki nodded affirmatively.

"Listen Kuno, I understand that. Did you know I too questioned my own sexuality thanks to this curse? It happened when you declared your love for me while I was in girl form. I never had anyone declare their feelings like that for me and it affected me. But what you did since then creped me the hell out. Who knows what may have happen if you had not started that whole foul sorcerer and pigtailed goddess garbage. I accept your apology so let's chose to begin fresh as of right now."

Tatewaki smiled and nodded yes. "Good! Now about that physical therapy Dr Tofu mentioned?"

"It's simple really Ranma. We are both top martial artist in our own forms. We'll just start at the very basics and work our way back up. I don't know about your form but mine required a good amount of conditioning beforehand."

* * *

A/N

This chapter is in keeping with my original idea of having Ranma start playing Yoiko Hibiki. However later I examined the story as a whole and dropped this idea.


	4. Ch 4 Tatewaki's Maturity

Ch 4 Tatewaki's Maturity

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ or any character's connected. However I do own my oc's.

* * *

The first week was supposed to be Kuno bending Ranma joints once or twice a day. However Ranma wished none of that so she proved she could move her joints ok by herself. After all it she only been in the coma two months. Dr Tofu tried to explain to Ranma that she had suffered some brain trauma which led to her being in a coma. Ranma countered she had an extraordinary healing due to the years of dedication to the art.

The last statement stung Tatewaki which was that Ranma did not fully trust him yet and would rather spend the rest of her life bed ridden if it meant he would not touch her. Even though Tatewaki had the purest of motives now he had to concede that due to the vast amount of times he did act like a jackass Ranma had a valid point.

Even though Ranma did not need help in moving her limbs, walking was another problem. The beating she received from Ryoga scrambled some of her brain chemistry those particular involving her sense of balance. Ranma found she would need to relearn balance control. However she refused letting Tatewaki be her personal trainer for reasons previously mentioned. Instead she asked that a female nurse be hired to help her to and from her training area. Balance training is one of the fundamentals of the art. Ranma assured both Tatewaki and Dr Tofu she was more than capable of relearning it on her own if she only the bare minimum of help. They relented.

One thing bothered Ranma though, "I need some hot water."

"Nay, Ranma-chan. That will not do you any good. The curse is locked."

Ranma paused to digest what Kuno had said before exploding, "LOCKED! LOCKED! HOW? YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS BEFORE I REMOVE BOTH YOUR KIDNEYS."

"You were severely beaten by Ryoga. Before Dr Tofu stabilized you, Ranma, your heart stopped beating for 45 seconds. Technically you were dead. The curse thought you were dead so it released you but unfortunately you were in your female form at the time. "

"So what you are saying is my male body might be lost to me for I died in female form."

"Kuno, How long have you believed in my curse?"

"Truthfully about a month now. At first I thought you to be my pigtailed goddess. However since your words to Akane concerning Ryoga's cursed form I have been reevaluating the many interactions between us. That was not enough to convince me fully however. I had you moved here to protect my pigtailed goddess from Ryoga who seemed to have went mad. Dr Tofu insisted over and over again you were the male Ranma. He sat me down and told me your curse's origin story, something you never bothered to do. After he explained about Jusenkyo and how you fell into the pond of drowned girl I was finally able to piece together the whole thing. It also helped that I got mental help as well for my unhealthy obsessions."

"I NEVER TOLD YOU. I have been telling you for years but you never bothered to listen," replied Ranma.

"All you and Nabiki ever told me or my Sister is that the pigtailed girl's body and soul belong to Ranma. That can be misinterpreted in so many ways that it not really an explanation. Hell, you never bothered to take the time to explain it properly to the Kunos. Instead you just give us very cryptic explanations and reserve the real stuff for your many fiancés and very close friends. Have you bothered to think that the Kuno family is the most influential family in the prefecture? I could have made you life here in Nerima a lot tamer than it had been. No wonder you had a chaotic time here judging by your decision making ability."

"Uuggg, I feel like we can go back and forth on this issue. Ok, I concede I did not sit you down and properly explain the curse to you but at the time you were not willing to discuss anything with me. You attacked me all the time in my male form and you keep trying to grope my female form. I just could not stand you."

"You are correct there. I concede to that but I did explain why I did all that already. I also concede you probably could never tell me properly about the curse for those reasons," replied Tatewaki Kuno.

"At least you know now. You said you really only just started believing about a month ago," asked Ranma. Tatewaki nodded. "Well I lived with the curse for about six years now. In that time I learned a great deal about the curse. Don't you think I thought about the whole dying thing will release the curse? It does not. While it does not lock the real body it does lock you in cursed form. Hence I could have lived in female form forever however I am a guy damn it. My curse is merely locked but key to the lock is extremely difficult to get to. I have to die briefly in my male form."

Tatewaki pondered what Ranma had said, "How can you die in your male form if you are locked in your female form?"

"I told you the key is hard to get to. Fortunately the Amazons have temporary curse powders that I may be able to use to return to male form. Then I can get Dr Tofu to do a very controlled death and revitalization on me while I am in that form. I know it's highly risky but it's the only way to unlock the curse."

"Ranma, The amazons left for China a few weeks ago," stated Tatewaki.

"Crap! The only times I that old hag is not around is the times I need her the most. I guess I have to write them and hope they send the blasted powder." Ranma looked around. "In the meantime Kuno, May I stay here? I promise to find some kind of job to pay for my own expenses."

Tatewaki Kuno went silent for a few minutes in considering Ranma's request. "As I recall, Ranma, the only jobs you had in that form is hostess-ing. While I am sure you will make a ton of money I do not think you will in all likelihood enjoy it. I have a feeling you will hate it. You may stay here but you do not have to provide your own living expenses. In exchange for normal security for this estate I will provide for you an income. Sasuke is my security chief. When you are back to your normal strength he will provide you with your assignments. "

"In the meantime, I believe you have not graduated from High School yet. As another condition for living here I must ask you to go to school."

"No! I will not do that. Anything but that," yelled Ranma.

"Then get out."

"Kuno, you don't understand. The only school in this district is Furinken but Akane and Nabiki goes there. They have a ton of supporters there. I think Hiroshi and Daisuke will be on my side but I can't be too sure of that since they have played key parts in Nabiki's schemes in the past. Please Kuno. The only school in this district is under the Tendo family influence."

"You forget my father is the Principal there."

Ranma turned a pale white-blue color. "Please don't remind of pineapple brain," requested Ranma with a horrified looked as she fainted.


	5. Ch 5 A New School For Ranma

Ch 5 A New School For Ranma

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ or any character's connected. However I do own my oc's.

* * *

When Ranma came to she found herself outside on one of the pool's lounge chairs. Kuno was doing his daily laps in the pool. She tried to remember why she fainted when all a sudden she felt sick again. Quickly Dr Tofu was by her side. "Take it easy Ranma. Your system is still trying to recover from being in the coma. Evidently it could not handle the mental trauma you were imagining before."

"Thanks Doc. You see why I don't want to go back to Furinken High, Kuno."

Kuno swam to edge of the pool closest to Ranma and propped himself there. "Aye, I do but I must insist you complete High School in a school environment and not at home."

Dr Tofu, who Kuno summoned shortly after Ranma fainted, carefully listened to them. He is also well aware of Ranma's curse being locked for he asked Tatewaki several questions before Ranma had awakened. "Excuse me; I think I might have a solution."

Both Kuno and Ranma looked over at him. "I understand Ranma's reluctance in going back to Furinken. After all that school caused her a great deal of trauma in the past. However I agree with Kuno in that you must attend a school to complete your education, Ranma. What both of you are forgetting is that there is one other school in this district Ranma can currently go to."

Ranma was confused until Tatewaki started to laugh hysterically who had just gotten out of the pool. Suddenly she launched her lounge pillow at him as he was drying himself at a nearby lounger. Ranma the gazed back at Dr Tofu as Kuno was thrown back from the impact of the pillow. "That's an all-girls school," stated Ranma irritably.

"I know. I have reasons for suggesting ST Hebereke which I will disclose only after both of you compose yourselves so we can discuss this rationally."

Kuno composed himself however Ranma, "Rationally! I am a guy. What is so freakin rational about your suggestion of going to an all-girls school?" Ranma waited for an answer angrily however Dr Tofu looked at him with a serious expression which meant she better calm down. After several silent minutes Ranma got the message. Calmly she said, "Sorry."

"Ok then, if you both promise to remain calm about this I will tell you my reason's for suggesting ST Hebereke." Ranma and Tatewaki both looked at each other and understood what Dr Tofu is requesting. For Kuno, he had to not laugh at nor say any derogatory remarks towards Ranma concerning this proposal. For Ranma, she has to refrain from violent outburst and anger of any form while discussing this proposal with them. Reluctantly both nodded their heads.

Satisfied, Dr Tofu continued, "I suggested St Hebereke for five reasons. Two of those reasons I already disclosed – My agreeing with Kuno about your education, Ranma, and that it is in this Prefecture. My third reason deals with security. Ryoga is still out there. Furinken is a public school meaning Ryoga can enter it and attack you at any time. We already found out he is serious about killing you this time thus making him more of a threat to you Ranma than you can handle currently. St Hebereke is private, very private. Once we tell them of the situation there will be no way he can get in those grounds to get anywhere near you while you are on the grounds making it very safe for you."

Ranma raised his hand to ask a question. "You don't need to raise your hand, Ranma. As long as you are civil you can just ask any question you wish."

Ranma blushed with embarrassment, "Well I could not help but think you are inferring that I cannot handle Ryoga next time."

"Although Ryoga always did cry out 'Ranma, Prepare to Die', you have to agree he was never quite serious about it in the past. Rather he used to be one of the, supposedly, most honorable people you knew. Well now his honor has been destroyed. He has nothing left to lose and he blames you, Ranma, for all his troubles. Take in consideration his superior strength, nearly invincible body thanks to the breaking point lessons, and his super stamina. Think back to the fight you had with him recently where he did literally beat you to death Ranma. If you were not already at my clinic when you did die you would not be alive today."

Ranma thought about and gulped sheepishly knowing Dr. Tofu was right. Ranma doubted even her chi attack could've helped her. For the first time Ranma understood that the only reason she won against Ryoga in the past was because he never truly intended to kill her. Hurt her severely perhaps but kill her – never. A thought went thru her head suddenly which chilled her to the bone. With his honor gone what was stopping Ryoga to use his art to get a gun past her defenses close enough to blow her head off?

When Dr Tofu noticed Ranma visibly shake he knew his point was clear to her so he continued. "Another reason I suggested St Hebereke is that it has a long history of composure, poise, and tranquility. By going there you will probably escape the chaotic life you had while attending Furinken."

Ranma was flabbergasted, "Umm, I … well … I am confused somewhat … Kadachi …"

Kuno cleared up that situation. "She was merely the only exception. In truth she would never have gotten into St Hebereke if it were not for the hefty donations the Kuno estate made to the school. In short, we bribed her way into the school. However most of her crazy antics never were on the school grounds. While in school she did her best to live by their code of conduct which enforces those three principles. The martial arts rhythmic gymnastics competitions were the only times they allowed her to cut loose on school property. The faculty of St Hebereke was pleased when I had Kadachi committed."

"Nicely put, Tatewaki," declared Dr Tofu. "Another reason for suggesting St Hebereke is that is has nothing to with the Tendos. They cannot afford to go there. Well Nabiki might be able to swing the tuition but her 'business' arrangements forbids her from even considering it."

"Nabiki's influence might reach into that school s well," suggested Ranma.

"No it does not. There is a woman there that is the equivalent of Furinken's Nabiki Tendo. I cannot tell you her name for she likes to make sure her name is clean unlike Nabiki. However she can be quite ruthless just the same. Nabiki has tried to get her claws into St Hebereke but have been unsuccessful each time she tried. Last time she tried has cost her about 20,000 yen," declared Tatewaki. "If you go to St Hebereke I have a feeling her agents will contact you within the first week Ranma."

"Me! Why would she wish to contact me and what about?"

"She is in the information business similarly to Nabiki. I dare say she knows we are discussing your possible enrollment to Hebereke as we speak. Like Nabiki, she can get things done that would normally be impossible to accomplish. Unlike Nabiki, this person chooses act in secret as to keep her true identity a secret. But enough of this prattle. Suffice to say what the good doctor said about Hebereke being free of Tendo influence is totally correct."

"Thanks Tatewaki for the confirmation," said Dr Tofu. "The last reason is that the school is already familiar with your female side Ranma thanks to the Rhythmic Gymnastics Challenge you participated in against Kadachi in. It should not be a problem getting you in Ranma."

Tatewaki Kuno was drinking some tea when Dr Tofu said the last part. Immediately she spitted some out and choked on the remainder portion of the tea. Ranma glared at him. "What is your problem pal?"

Tatewaki composed himself and spoke elegantly, "My problem, naive, is that the good doctor does not know the true requirements for entering Hebereke. You already have two strikes against you. The first BEING that so called Gymnastics Competition. Even though you won your actions that day was not in keeping with traditions of the school. The second is your grades. Hebereke requires excellent grades from the applicants before being allowed to enter. They only want high caliber students there. Kadachi, even though she is crazy, is quite brilliant. She was Hebereke's top student before she lost her mental faculties completely."

"From what you saying your sister was both a blessing and a curse to St Hebereke, Kuno."

"Aye she was both indeed, Ranma. So with that in mind and also mindful we had to bribe her way in, I am wondering what makes the good Doctor think you have a good chance to get in."

Dr Tofu chuckled, "Its simply because Ranma's grades are not as bad as you think Tatewaki. You were his upperclassmen so you never really paid attention to his grades did you?" Tatewaki nodded he did not. "Well it may surprise you to find out he had the highest grades there. The reason others never made a big deal over it I because they really did not like the fact a nobody came along and not only got engaged to the most sought after girl in school but also get the highest grades in school too. Plus he happens to prove himself to be one of the top martial artists in the school to on the very first day by taking down the biggest bully in the school."

The 'biggest bully' comment earned Dr Ono Tofu a huge scowl by Tatewaki Kuno. "Be as that may. Getting into Hebereke may prove difficult since Ranma's family it paupers."

Ranma could not help to laugh hysterically at Tatewaki's proclamation, "What makes … (giggle) … you think my family … (giggle) … is poor, Kuno? (Giggle)"

"Well how about the fact during your training mission with your father, Genma resorted to thievery nine time out of ten, then there is your freeloading at the Tendo dojo, and finally your request to stay here on my estate."

Upon the mere mention of his dearly departed father calmed Ranma down to a degree she was about to cry. She composed herself long enough to explain something to Kuno. Ranma, in a solemn voice, started to speak, "The thievery, I agree, was a bad thing to do but it was all in training. No one knows that we paid back everything we stole tenfold except for Ukyo. When we sent money back for the lost dowry, it was sent back saying it became a matter of honor. We stopped stealing after that. Remember the part of my history I went to an all-boy's school. Well that all-boys school was a very private school that demanded a high tuition rate. We stayed at the Tendos for Mr. Tendo asked us to stay there. My family holdings are very extensive in fact. I am surprised you did not know that yourself, Tatewaki."

"You are from that Saotome Family. I had no idea. Wait, then why you and your father stay under a bridge after the Tendos threw you both out?" asked Tatewaki Kuno.

Ranma's face shown true sadness when Kuno the mentioned of her father again. "You know how big some families are when their name is tainted with dishonor. We tried to get money out of an ATM but our cards were canceled by the home office. My mother had them canceled. I have to see some lawyers to see what can be done about it. Umm I don't mean to get off topic but what happened to father's body? All I know is he died in my arms. Ryoga attacked me before I could find out what happened to him."

* * *

A/N

Hmm will she wear the official school uniform? Only time will see.


	6. Ch 6 Tatewaki's Feelings

Ch 6 The Depths of Tatewaki's Feelings

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ or any character's connected. However I do own my oc's.

* * *

Ranma's face shown true sadness when Kuno the mentioned of her father again. "Umm I don't mean to get off topic but what happened to father's body? All I know is he died in my arms. Ryoga attacked me before I could find out what happened to him."

Tatewaki Kuno got silent as if he was collecting his thoughts. "After you were attacked by that cad, I carried you, Ranma directly to Dr Tofu's clinic. He then chewed me out for picking you up like that. He said I could have made things worse. However, he later thanked me because indeed time was of the essence in your case. Had I waited for the emergency personal to arrive to transport to the hospital he said you would have died on the mall. He then told me of what happened to Genma and asked if I could find out what happened to his body. I was not about to but he pleaded saying you, my at the time pigtailed goddess would be very happy if I did for she meaning you cared a great deal for Genma. I immediately started to phone in some favors within the local government to track him down. I found out since he died in panda form the agency governing wild animals had already cremated his body. I used those same contacts to track down quickly his ashes. Good thing I did for they were about to dump the ashes in the landfill. They got the call just in time and now those ashes are here in the quest house in another room I had converted into a shrine for Genma for you."

Ranma began to cry. With tears in her eyes she flopped off the lounger onto the ground and started to crawl back into the guest house. Instantly Tatewaki was right by her side and picked her up into her arms. "Hey put me down you big oaf. Watch those hands too, geez. Exactly what do you think you are doing anyways?"

"I am taking you to your father's shrine," replied Tatewaki simply.

Ranma elbowed him hard causing Tatewaki to almost drop him. Ranma not wanting to be dropped grabbed him hard while blushing. "Put me down this instant. I can go by myself."

"Do you know where in the guest house it is? It's pretty huge you know."

Ranma did not consider that. "Okay then tell me exactly where the hell is it AFTER YOU PUT ME THE HELL DOWN." Ranma annunciated each her last seven words.

"Gladly since my work is done," replied Tatewaki as he put Ranma down.

Confused Ranma looked up a Kuno and asked, "Huh, what did you mean by that?"

"You stopped crying." Tatewaki proceeded to give Ranma directions to the Shrine. Ranma started to crawl away towards the shrine while grumbling 'stupid Kuno making me stop crying like that'. Just before she opened the door to the guest house, Ranma peered over her shoulder to Tatewaki, "Don't take this the wrong way but thanks man."

After the quest house door closed behind Ranma, Dr Tofu turned towards Tatewaki, "You're still in love with her, aren't you?"

Startled Tatewaki answered calmly, "It shows that badly huh. Unfortunately it will only ever be a one way love. I am only in love with half of her. She knows that. She will only accept someone that can accept both parts of her curse. I can't be that person. I wish I could but every time I think of her male self I only think of a rival who I wish to vanquish. Still I will help her out despite the form she may take. What are friends for, you know."

Dr Tofu smiled, "You've changed, Tatewaki. You used to only think with that obsession of yours. Now you seem to think of others before yourself. I finally think of you as a true Samurai. Tell her I will be back tomorrow." Dr Tofu walked away and headed back to his clinic.

Tatewaki eyed the Doctor as he left while contemplating his words. Unknown to him a window of the quest house was open and all his words echoed thru the first room, a room where a certain red head was curled up like a ball against the wall by the window. While hugging her knees, Ranma rested her head against the wall as she listened to every word that was spoken.

Tatewaki's words touched Ranma's heart. She wished she could return his love but he is also right about the person she love needs to accept both sides of her curse and not just one side. Akane barely fit that bill at first but now she can't stand Ranma and it's not a love-hate thing either. Ranma gave up on her after her speech at the sixth wedding disaster. Because of the curse Ranma reevaluated his feelings towards other guys. She discovered over the years the curse changed her outlook on her sexuality. She does not want any Yaoi or Yuri sex. However she will not mind being the girl in the relationship if the right guy comes along. Truthfully she could've gone for this more mature Tatewaki Kuno if he would only accept her male counterpart but that is a mute point since he can't. Silently she crawled away from the window and toward her father shrine.

Outside, Tatewaki called out "Sasuke!"

Out of nowhere a very tiny ninja popped in, "Yes, master."

"I don't care how you do it but by tomorrow I want hand rails installed on every wall of the guest house. I rather not Ranma crawl around anymore. She needs to start relearning her balance right away and those will help her out immensely. Secondly, contact the board of directors for St Hebereke High School and see what needs to be done to admit Ranma as a transfer student. Lastly, contact the Kuno estate lawyers and see what can be done for Ranma in the range of regain access to the Saotome family funds."

Inside the house Ranma found the door to the room that houses her father's shrine. She was wondering why the simple shrine would require its own room. Carefully she entered the room.

"Oh My goodness gracious." Ranma knew why the shrine needed its own room. It was anything but simple.

What Ranma saw was a very ornate yet simple shrine to her dearly departed father. The massive shrine covered literally the entire wall. The base was very deep rich cherry colored with two massive side pillars supported the ornate carved golden wooden top which resembled a real shrine roof. In the middle was two 26X36 cm framed photos of Genma, one of his human form and one of his panda form.

The photos were hung on a canvas that had charcoal drawings all over it. The drawings depicted sequences of Genma's life. In one drawing it showed what must have been his wedding to Ranma's mother Nodoka. Another scene showed Jusenkyo and Genma getting cursed with his panda form. Another scene sent chills down Ranma's spines as it showed him teaching little Ranma the Cat Fist Technique. There were scenes from what must have been his life on the run with his master Happosai and his friend Soun. The last scenes brought tears to her eyes as it showed his final battle while protecting his 'daughter' Ranma from a fate worse than death and ultimately showed his death.

As Ranma viewed the Shrine she could not help to be in awe by its accuracy. For Tatewaki to have this made showed her he has changed. She wondered though how he found so much accurate information about her father.

In front of the photo depicting Genma's human form was candle holder and incense burner. Both of them depicted dragons. Ranma quickly scanned the ornate carvings and they also depicted dragons. She was perplexed why until he remembered her father once mentioning all the Saotome Kimonos were allowed to depict dragons prominently which was very unusual.

Under the candle holder was a small drawer. It contained extra candles and incense. Ranma lit a fresh candle and incense then prayed for her dearly departed father, Genma Saotome.


	7. Ch 7 Dealings with Nodoka

Ch 7 Dealings with Nodoka

Disclaimer – I don't own Ranma ½ or any character's connected. However I do own my oc's.

* * *

The next few weeks went by fast for almost everyone. Upon speaking with St Hebereke about possible enrolling Ranma the board of directors was ecstatic over the idea and made sure Ranma had no problems entering. Indeed she more than met all the criteria for entrance save one, the tuition. Mrs. Saotome was quite aware of Ranma's curse but overlooked it due to the Tendo/Saotome marriage agreements and the honor fulfilling that obligation would bring to the Saotome house. However since that did not happen die to Ranma's dishonorable actions Nodoka quickly activated a repaired response which effectively kicked Ranma out of the clan.

It was Ranma herself who found the solution to problem. She found, upon reviewing the list of Saotome holdings, weaknesses in that can be exploited. It appears Nodoka had been restructuring the portfolio due to the weak economy. She sold some businesses and restructured the purposes of others. In her exuberance she neglected why some of the businesses was in the Saotome portfolio in the first place.

Upon researching the missing businesses she discovered they were all bought by the same family, the Kunos. Ranma sighed with relief for this will be easier than she thought. Those particular businesses was in the Saotome portfolio not because of their money making potential but rather to protect other businesses under the Saotome portfolio from what Ranma told Tatewaki to instruct them to do – boycott the other Saotome businesses. What they provide for those businesses seemed insignificant however they proved imperative to the overall operations of those businesses. Immediately their profits plummeted to a degree that a hostile takeover could happen. That is precisely what Ranma and Tatewaki did. In a matter of weeks most of the Saotome assets was taken over by the Kuno estate. Nodoka was not pleased as she called Tatewaki for an appointment to discuss the situation.

After being ushered into Tatewaki office at the Kuno estate, Nodoka went on the attack. "You son of a bitch. Why are you attacking me this way?"

Kuno was calm about this since he expected her to be hostile. "You know why? You would not listen to reason a few weeks ago so I had to take different action."

Nodoka knew he would bring this up again at this meeting. She was not stupid as not to know the real reason this lad had attacked 'her' assets. She thought back at the well placed schemes she and her real family enacted so she can be the sole Saotome patriarch someday. They were just about to do their own hostile tack over of those same assets to transfer them into her maiden family portfolio when Tatewaki beat them to the punch.

"I told you. Honor forbids me from helping Ranma. If it were not for Tendo/Saotome marriage agreement I would have had to enforce the seppuku agreement they both signed."

"None of those agreements are legal tender and you know it. Genma forced Ranma's handprint on the seppuku contract. He was barely one year old. Contractual age laws make that agreement illegal. Ranma knows this now. By ever trying of imply that you would enforce such an agreement stains your personal honor, madam."

Nodoka knew her ploy of the seppuku contract was effectively nullified. "You miss the point Mr. Kuno. Ranma disgraced and dishonored himself at the last failed wedding. That honor dictated my actions that night."

Tatewaki smiled with a wicked I caught you look. "We both know you knew there wasn't ever going to be a Tendo/Saotome wedding. Soun is too honorable and Genma well he is worthless as a human being. I say that panda curse suited him very nicely. Ryoga's curse suited him nicely for he is a pig. He twisted Ranma's honor to a degree that suited his own purposes. He molested Akane secretly for years and Ranma was helpless to stop it because of honor. Ryoga is the one without honor not Ranma. Ranma had enough of Ryoga dishonorable actions when he interrupted the sixth failed wedding. For once Ranma did the truly honorable thing and exposed him and look what it got him."

Tatewaki allowed a brief pause for his words to sink into Nodoka's brain. "Now let's get to the real reason you kicked Ranma out of the Saotome clan. Ranma was the one that recognized the hazardous conditions that the Saotome portfolio was currently in. She saw it instantly when she reviewed what little I showed her several weeks ago. I then thought to myself that if she can spot that surely the current head could too so I spelled something rotten. That is the only reason I agreed with her plan to raid the Saotome Portfolio. In simple terms I did it to protect what was supposed to be her legacy. Independent investigators had confirmed my suspicions. Your maiden family, Nodoka, was poised to make a raid themselves of the companies within the Saotome portfolio. You are guilty of a great many crimes yourself, Nodoka, in coordinating the events leading these raids. You, woman, is without honor."

The side door to his office and Ranma entered. One look was all it took to tell Nodoka that Ranma knew of all this too. "So, mother, you used the once great Saotome honor code against us for your original clan's purposes. You are no Saotome hence your banishment of me and my father from the clan is as of now nullified." Ranma handed legal papers to Nodoka. "Those papers overturn your banishments and also set me as the new Saotome Patriarch. As for my first proclamation as the new Saotome Patriarch, I hereby banish you from my clan."

"Well since the Saotome clan is now paupers, that is no big loose," declared Nodoka.

Ranma grinned evilly at Nodoka then turn and bowed to Tatewaki, "As the new Patriarch of the Saotome clan I hereby thank you Tatewaki Kuno for signing back over all the businesses lost to us during Nodoka's administration."

"You are welcome, Ranma." Tatewaki rang and bell. Guards suddenly appeared behind Nodoka. "Guards, see this Ronan out please."

Ranma however had a better idea. "Just a moment, please. While it is true I cannot allow this woman be a part of my clan anymore, she is my mother nonetheless. I will allow her to live the rest of her days in the house she grew to covet. Escort her to the Saotome home." Ranma then turned to address Nodoka directly. "Mother, that home is now your prison. If you so much as to lift a finger to do anything Saotome then I will take pleasure of throwing you on your ass. Since that sword in your possession now is the Saotome clan sword, you will leave her before you leave."

* * *

A/N

Well this is as far as I got in my drive to write. I still have not given up on my Naruto story. I somewhat messed up and am trying to find a way to fix it. I will write later in this story. My internet been down for 2 months and just now got it back up. Catching up has been rough. Later and please review.


End file.
